Ignominy in the Night
by cherry.flavored.papous
Summary: Something in the back of my mind was screaming at me that I didn't want to do this play. But as she said, acceptance was importaint, and if I turned this down, everyone would look at me like a homophobe. When she posted the list, I knew why. RikuxSora
1. An introduction

So, this is the first thing I've written in a long time. and of course I want to turn it into chapters. Oh I'm good at this today x.x Anyways., there isn't much to it I suppose aside from this is only the beginning kay?

I don't own any of this by the way. kthx

* * *

><p><em>"So this is the beauty I've heard so much about..." I breathed softly, gazing down with the proper amount of adoration at Namine. Rather...Aurora. I brushed some of her blond hair back, leaning down slightly to capture her lips, her eyes fluttering open as a soft sight fell from them.<em>

_"Fair princess." I began, bending to my knee and grasping her hand. "I have awakened you from your slumber with true love's kiss. I pray thee, come away with me. There's nothing for you here." She bit her lip softly, staring into my eyes, before slowly and shyly nodding her head._

_"Yes my love." She breathed once more, leaning down to press her soft lips to mine. The lights went out. Then came the applause. Oh how I loved the applause. We stood, taking eachother in our arms, bowing to the audiance as the lights came back on. _

_"Wasn't that wonderful?" Namine's normally quiet voice squealed into my ear. "Sora?"_

"Sora...?"

"SORA!"

Mnnh...what..? Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, looking up to see my mother towering over me, my shades already thrown back. Normally light around someone would give them an angelic appearance.. Not my mother.

"Get out of bed! You're going to be late for school!" She shouted, yanking hard at my ankles, toppling me to the floor. I grumbled, nuzzling back against my pillow. "Maybe you shouldn't stay out so late when you know you have school the next day. I don't feel sorry for you Sora Hikari." It wasn't my fault, actually, but I knew better than to argue with her. Nodding my head, I stood, wobbled for a moment, and stumbled into the shower.

I should back up. Sorry. My name, is Sora Hikari. I'm ninteen years old and attend Destiny University. I'm a theater nerd. I always have been, and probably always will be. I love the feeling of my blood boiling whenever I stand up on the stage, the thunder of applause when it's over. That's what happened last night. It was our last production of _Sleeping Beauty_. Today, we start a new play. And I'm going to be honest, I couldn't be more excited. Hurrying through my shower, I stumbled back into my room and glanced at the clock.

Shit. Class was going to start in a half hour.

Stumbling through my clothes, I grabbed a piece of toast from my mother and ran out the door. For the love of the gods, I was lucky I only lived two blocks from the school. Not to mention it saved me a ton of money as opposed to a dorm. Rushing into the building with two minutes to spare, I scanned around, my eyes catching a flash of silver. Lingering my eyes for a moment, I stared blankly.

The aqua eyes of Riku Yamada stared back at me, his silver eyebrow arching in amusement. If there were ever a time I didn't get the lead role, it would be because of this arrogant asshole. A pale hand reached out, twisting his face to look back at the owner. It was Namine's twin sister Kairi Ito. As Namine was usually my lead, Kairi was Riku's. It was only natural for the two of them to be dating, just as it was for Namine and I.

"Sora!" Hearing the shout, I shook myself from my thoughts and grinned cheesily at my girlfriend, prancing over to her.

"Hey hun." I greeted, accepting the kiss on the cheek from her, sitting heavily on the bench next to her. "You ready for the next play?" I asked, playfully ruffling her hair. She had curled it today oddly enough, the curls spinning down from her hair tie. "Looks good." I added as an afterthought, before noticing that our professor walked into the room. Her blue eyes rolled at me, hitting my leg in return.

Muffling a slight laugh, I slung my arm around her shoulders, reclining her against me watching as the teacher scanned around the class, her brown eyes sparkling with mischif, particularly on myself...and I swear her eyes may have flicked to that asshole Yamada... She was up to something...and the very thought of it made my blood run cold.

Apparently I visibly shivered, suddenly I felt her hand touch my leg, squeezing slightly at the knee, glancing out the corner of my eye, I saw her frown, tilting her head as if asking me if I was alright.

...woman do I look alright?

I fought the scowl off my face, offering her instead a smile, and adding a soft squeeze to her shoulder for reassurance. A smile lit her mouth, turning back to look at Professor Lockhart, who was smirking now. I swear she was smirking. Finally, she spoke.

"Good morning. I see most of you made it home alright from the performance." She smiled, tossing her black hair behind her. "And might I just say, it was a wonderful performance." A glance in our direction, I felt a smirk form when I caught Yamada glance as well. That's right asshole.

"And now. We move on." She said, dropping her hand onto a stack of scripts next to her. Well ouch. She was certainly not one for sentimental value, now was she? Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of another play, but I'm also a bit of an applause whore I suppose. Even all the praise wouldn't be enough. I love attention. That's why I'm in this class. "Come up and take one. Hurry up, we don't have all day." She said lazily, sitting heavily on her desk, raising an eyebrow at the rest of us.

"I'll get it." I said quickly to Namine, over the scuffle of the classroom. Standing, I walked down to the desk, accidently bumping into someone once I reached it. "Oh sorry about that." I said reflexivly, before looking over to notice that I just so happened to bump into Yamada.

"Oh I'm not worried about it. Sometimes you just need to touch a true talent." He said smirking at me, brushing some of the silver hair from his eyes. "I can't fault you for that." He smirked, taking two scripts, one for him, the other presumably for Kairi, before walking away.

"I didn't-!" I began angrily, but he had already walked away. Goddammnit this asshole wasn't worth my time. Picking up two scripts, I slouched back to Namine, sitting next to her, tossing them onto the table.

"Thanks hun." She said absently, picking up one to look at. "_Ignominy in the Night_?" Namine asked, almost puzzled. I opened my mouth to reply, silencing as Professor Lockhart slapped her hand down onto her desk.

"I see most of you are confused. Let's break down the title before we actually get into the script. I see you Hizaru! Close it!" She glared, her brown eyes narrowing. "Now. Ignominy...what does it mean..?" She asked, her cheery smile returning, obviously ready to rub our ignorance in our faces. Well. Not all of us are ignorant. Too bad she didn't factor that in. Smirking in my confidance, I noticed her look at me, her eyebrow raising in expentancy.

I let out a soft sigh, my mouth opening. "Shame. Or offensive behavior. Something frowned upon by the public."

"That's right. Now does anyone want to hazard a guess what this is about?"

"The government?"

"Prostitution?"

"This class?"

"Hey!" Professor Lockhart glared, looking at who made the last suggestion. "Though whoever said prostitution, was right. This is a classic romance between a prostitute and a business man, though not one of normal proportions. But I'll reveal that later. Don't you open that script!" She glared, looking around again. I saw Namine shut her's with a sigh, resting her head on my shoulder. I winced, biting softly at my lip. So I was a delicate flower. Her head was heavy thank you very much. Also the fact that she was too curious for her own good came into play, which sometimes annoys me to death by the way. She had put her head back harder than necessary.

"Since I was in fact in the audiance last night, Yes Tidus I saw that trip when you came on." She grinned, looking over at him. "I've already composed a list of who will play which roles. Are you excited yet..?" She asked with a grin, tossing her hair behind her head. "But I'm hesitant to tell you..." A frown. God she had so many facial expressions. Wait. what'd she say...?

Though throughout her whole speech, my bad feeling was increasing, with every word. My eyes followed her as she walked to her computer, sitting down and turning on the projector, covering the half with the names. I tightened my arm around Namine slightly, managing to make it feel like a hug at the last second, as opposed to the feeling of dread growing in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't going to end well for me. I could feel it now. Everyone else, however, was as happy and confidant as could be.

"As you can see.." She began, lightly tapping at the board, "Mister Hiraku Kudo is our starring business man. And," She paused with a giggle. "Here's the kicker, the love story, is between two men. The prostitute is...Ryou. His stripping name is Shun. It is a little unorthadox I'll admit, but we're ready for the next step as actors, making you all more open to the role's that you'll be playing. How can you manage to do anything if you're against everything when you don't even know what it's like or about..? It's all about acceptance. Remember that." She paused, looking around at all of us. "Are you ready for the list..?" She asked curiously, pleased with the obvious answer.

Something in the back of my mind was screaming at me that I didn't want to do this play. But as she said, acceptance was importaint, and if I turned this down, everyone would look at me like a homophobe. Which I wasn't, by the way. I'm just cautious about gut feelings.

When she unveild the names, I knew why.

Hiraku Kudo: Riku Yamada

Ryou Tanaka: Sora Hikari

Fuck.

"Are you kidding me..?" I said aloud, smacking my head forward on my desk. I heard Namine stifle a giggle beside me.

"Now come on, it won't be too bad, Just close your eyes and pretend it's me when you have to kiss him." She said with a smile, dropping a kiss on my spiky hair. Easy for her to say. She wasn't supposed to be play molesting the person she's hated for two years. It wasn't that he was a bad person, per say, he was just an arrogant asshole with a huge ego. Obviously compensating for something.

"Now you may open your scripts. Pay attention to it, and pay special attention to your roles." I heard Professor Lockhart instruct, sashaying around the room.

Curious of Namine's role, I looked up noticing that she was playing Kudo's secretary. Kairi was Ryou's best friend. Well this was certianly a turn of events. I never went through anything with Kairi by my side. This was going to certianly a change of pace. Figuring it couldn't be too bad if Headmaster Leonhart approved of it, I began idly turning the pages.

Wait.

_Wait. waitwaitwait._

What the hell?

"Are you serious!" I said loudly, staring down at the page in front of me, my cheeks reddening. Almost every other scene Ryou was doing his...well his job I suppose. There were numerous blow jobs, lap dances and other things I myself wasn't quite sure how to even do.

How the hell did she even get this approved? This was rediculous. I wasn't doing it. And I would be sure to tell Professor Lockhart.

Standing, I walked down to her desk. "Professor." I began, taking a breath to look at her. She held up her hand, not even looking at me. Okay..that was irritating. "Professor.." I said again and louder, stepping in her line of vision, trying not to glare. "I wanted to talk to you about..." But she had cut me off.

"Look Hikari. I know what you're going to say, and quite frankly I don't care. I thought you were a serious actor. If you can't push your feelings aside to do your job for this class, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to doubt you as an actor every time I think to assign you to a role. Who's to say you won't skip the next role as well? If you drop this role, you can say good bye to all of your leads. It will never. happen. again."

What? "B-But!" I scrambled, staring at her. That wasn't fair. Why was she pushing so hard for something that didn't even matter? There were plenty of people who could pull this off far better than I. They wouldn't mind touching Yamada in the slightest. And there was no reason for any of this to happen anyways, or for it even to have gotten approved. Obviously Headmaster Leonhart didn't look closely at whatever she had thrown in front of him, and if so this was obviously a different story. Besides, she didn't have to threaten my future roles from this one job. "I'm good at what I do, you know that. Professor why would you even have a play like-"

She cut me off again by putting her hand up. But I was just too damn polite to continue talking. One of my faults actually. I guess that's why everyone thinks they can walk all over me. Not that it doesn't upset me every time it happens. I let out a low growl, staring at her profile, since she still wasn't looking at me. Was I not good enough to be looked at simply because I didn't want to touch someone I don't like?

"Hikari I don't care. You either take the roll, or you sit this production out." Her brown eyes narrowed, looking over at me. shit. "And possibly the next one." She added, almost as an afterthought.

Double shit.

Nodding in submission, I sighed, making my way back to my seat. As soon as I sat down, the bell rang, causing me to jump. Every bloody time. And it wasn't a quiet bell oh no, this one had to be as obnoxious as possible. Or maybe I was just irritated today. I honestly couldn't even tell anymore. Tossing my things into my bag I had miraculiously remembered today, I grasped Namine's hand, getting ready to go.

"I can't believe this.." I sighed, leading her out the door. Neither one of us had any other classes today, since it was wednesday and we somehow managed a fairly identical schedule as far as classes went. We didn't have many together, but the times were the same at least. I tugged gently, leading her to a cafe right off school campus that we frequented.

"I don't see why you're so upset." Namine said with a sigh, swinging our hands as she looked over at me. "It's a good way to broden your horizons on acting. You always talk about doing that, and now that you have the opprutunity you won't do it."

Of course she couldn't see why I was upset, this had almost nothing to do with her, aside from the fact that I'm her boyfriend and I'm being forced to have it done, and to do it to say the least. It's going to be awkward even looking in Yamada's direction after this.

I pouted, looking over at her. "That's not the point. Did you see everything I have to do? What I have to do to that asshole Yamada? Gods I could die!" I growled, grabbing my head for a moment, before opening the door to the cafe, my other hand lightly propelling Namine forward through the door. Always the gentleman, that was me.

I shook my head, already irritated at everything. I knew that Yamada was going to be an asshole about this whole thing. No matter what I did, it wasn't going to be good enough, and no amount of acting would make it better for him.

Not that I even really cared about pleasing him. Really. I don't. Shut up.

Though Ryou would care about it.

_Shut up Sora!_ I mentally scolded myself, glaring at nothing in particular. The waiter didn't look to happy about that apparently it looked as if I had been glaring at him, but again, I couldn't really bring myself to care. He had picked the wrong day and time to prance over looking so cheery. Ordering something for myself and Namine I sighed, looking away from her. "You don't care about this at all? Your boyfriend has to have sex in every way imagineable with his hated rival, and you don't care."

I saw her lips purse, her lower one indenting slightly as if she was biting it from the inside, before brightening. "Hey, at least I get to watch." She grinned, looking over at me.

"Are you serious? That's all you care about...?" I teased, grinning at her. I couldn't help it. Her grin was infectious. She could probably stop a war or two with those puppy eyes as well. I fell for them every single time.

"Of course." She said, taking a bite from her parfait. "What else would matter?"

This girl was going to be the death of me... Unless Yamada got to it first.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. I just can't believe it. Professor Lockhart put me in a relationship with Yamada on purpose, and Headmaster Leonhart agreed. What was wrong with this school? Seriously, this had to be against some sort of rule.<p>

Not that anyone here would do anything. I'm pretty sure this town is obsessed about this sort of thing. The girls anyways. And the boy's will be dragged with their girlfriends.

Great.

I was about to be forced into homosexual behavior in front of the entire school.

I could feel my face burning already. This was going to be the worst play I have ever been in. If I even manage to get through rehersals. Touching Yamada in any way is going to be weird as shit, and not going to be happy or fun at all.

I shuddered to myself, my eyes closing as I fought off the mental images of having to touch Yamada...him panting and moaning under me. I shivered again, biting my bottom lip. No, it was a shiver of disgust. I'm disgusted by this and that I might have to touch that pale, perfectly toned body, and run my fingers through that beautifully soft silver hair.

My cell phone vibrated, taking my mind off of where it shouldn't have been going. I have a girlfriend after all. checking my phone, I smiled. Speak of the devil. I opened the text from her, grinning.

_**Goodnight sweet heart, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be too upset about the play, I'm sure it'll work out in the end I love you**_

Quickly texting back an adequate response, I smiled to myself once more. She was definately a good girl. Not something I would want to lose. I mused, yawning to myself, before drifting slowly off.

* * *

><p>So there you have it I suppose. Sound interesting enough? gods I hope so xD Review me pretty comments?<p>

Loooove them and if you comment, I might reply to you in the actual next chapter


	2. Act 1 Scene 1 I really hate him!

Haaay guys. I've gotten some positive feedback so far, so here you go the second chapter. Though technically I'm counting this as the first. xD So there. Thanks for the wonderful comments by the way. I loved them all~! -cough- lets...move on shall we?

* * *

><p><em>Ignominy In the Night<em>

Act 1 Scene 1: I can't stand him!

Ahh I love the days I don't have school. I can sleep as long as I want without being assulted by my mother. I yawned, stretching in my comfortable bed, squinting my eyes at the offending sunlight. Apparently I had forgotten to shut my curtians from yesterday. Ah well. Stretching out my tan legs I stumbled out of bed, climbing into the shower and turning on the water, fiddling with it until the water was a comfortable level.

Sighing I ran some shampoo through my hair, smiling as the tropical smell of bananas and coconuts hit my nose. So it was a girly smell..shut up. There's nothing wrong with a man liking to smell nice.

Finally finishing, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back to my room, shivering slightly at the cold air from the air conditioning. I don't know who's bright idea it was for me to decide to take summer classes...oh yeah. Namine's. Sighing to myself I walked over, picking up my cell phone and noticing that I had a message, pursing my lips, I played it.

_"Hey Sora, It's Roxas. Listen, can you cover my shift at the cafe? I've had some plans that came up."_

_"Like that sexy body of yours?"_

_"Shut up!" _A loud hitting noise, "_I can't take you anywhere! Anyways, I've got a project for class I have to finish, now that my model isn't being a douche and has enough time."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Shut UP Axel! Thanks Sora."_

Hmm...You know, I always wondered if there was something going on between my twin and his best friend. And I suppose it's the least I could do to cover that for him. After all, he saved my ass when we had that surprise audition. Yeah why not..? I had a half hour before I had to get there, and we only lived down the street.

There's a reason we always frequent the same cafe...

I found myself grinning, yanking on some paopu fruit boxers, and throwing on the cafe uniform on top of it. Pulling this shift for him also meant more tips, and trust me, while you're struggling through college, tips and any other sort of money is importaint. I grabbed together my wallet and anything else I might need on hand, stuffing them in my pockets. Namine always joked that I'd be better off carrying a purse with as much as I carried. To be honest, I thought she was crazy.

Snagging a sandwich off the table, I permitted my mother a kiss on the cheek and began the walk to work, with about ten minutes to spare. Waving to our boss Xemnas, I walked inside _Cafe Oblivion_ grinning to Demyx and nodding to Zexion. Waving to Xigbar in the kitchen as I punched in, I yawned, getting ready to be my usual chipper self.

* * *

><p>About half way through my shift, which was going beautifully by the way, plenty of nice customers and tips, A rather large group sat in my section.<p>

Shrugging to myself I walked over, smiling widely at them. "Hey how are you today? My name's Sora and I'll be waiting on you today!" I said happily, glancing around the group. Tidus, Namine, Yuna, Selphie, Wakka, Kairi...and Riku. Well that's what I needed messing up my day.

"Hi sweetie." Namine said, inturrupting my latest train of thought to destroy him, tearing my gaze away to look back at her with a happy smile. I could feel his eyes on me though, smirking in that amused way he had, when he felt that it wasn't worth actually commenting or laughing over. Clenching my teeth against saying anything I might regret later, since apparently he was my new co-star, I glanced around, accepting orders, writing Namine's on a seprate order.

What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't even pay for her? Besides, she usually paid me back for it by making me things. Like the thin silver chain around my wrist, and the crown necklace I usually wore.

Putting the food half back for Xigbar, I recruited Zexion to help me with the drinks. As usual, he stayed silent, quietly judging me I think, that's what he usually does. I'm pretty sure that's what he usually does. Why else would he be so quiet all the time? I can just imagine him looking over someone with a dissapproving face, shaking his head before saying, "This is me, silently judging you."

Snorting into the strawberry milkshake I was making, I quickly coughed to cover it, looking up to see him silently staring at me, a quirk of his eyebrow the only thing betraying any sort of emotion. I shrugged, grasping the tray of drinks and walking over, placing them down in front of their owners. The only ones I didn't really know, were Riku and Kairi's.

"Tropical splash..?" I said, raising an eyebrow looking between the two of them as I held up the drink, the smell of coconuts and bananas hitting my nose once more, as Riku reached up, grasping the drink from my hand, his fingers lingering on top of mine for a moment, smirking at the look I was giving back to him.

"Thanks." He purred, grinning at me.

I sputtered slightly, setting Kairi's drink down in front of her, with possibly more force than need be. I don't know why that caught me off guard to be honest. I didn't even like him. At all. Ignoring the feeling of his eyes on my back, I walked away, heading back towards the kitchen to get their orders.

"Those orders ready yet?"

"As if. It's gunna be another minute." Xigbar informed me, before glancing over and raising an eyebrow. "Got a fever kid?"

I blinked, my face darkening another shade I was sure, and unfortunately it really stood out against my tan skin.

"No! I-It's just hot outside!" I said hotly, his eyebrow seemed to disappear into his hairline. Was I really that bad of a liar..? "I have some tables...tables outside." I said lamely, looking away from him.

"Sure kid." Came the response, as I felt the tray of orders being pressed into my hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking out and back to their table. Unfortunately My section was almost empty, but on the other hand, I was due out in a half hour, which was wonderful. I didn't really have much to do though, so it would probably be spent joking with Demyx, or teasing my brother through text messages. We weren't technically allowed to do that at work, but what Xemnas didn't see, wouldn't hurt.

Finally arriving at their table, I looked anywhere but that asshole. I know, it might seem a little cowardly, especially after what he did all the time. What was his plan this time, I wondered. To try to make me fall for him, and then throw me out like a whore? Try to ruin my reputation at the school? Because that wasn't going to happen either. I'd be damned if I let it. Leaving their bill with the table, I absently wandered off, restocking various tables on jelly and sugars, making sure the napkins were stocked, the usual jobs the bus boys do. But we had to as well, since well...we didn't have bus boys. Not when we all had the will power and energy according to the boss.

"Hey." I looked up. My replacement, Larxene was here.

"Sup..?" I said dully, filling her in on various things, pointing out a few tables that would need special attention. "And thus, I leave it in your scary, capiable hands."

"Thanks kid, remind me to punch you at school tomorrow for saying that." She replied, reaching into the pocket of my apron for my order book, and stealing the pen from behind my ear. "I'll see you later." She half waved, as I walked back to the back room.

Waving goodbye to a few people of which I actually cared about, I clocked out, and whimpered softly, noticing that after five hours straight of running, I apparently had to go to the bathroom. Well shit.

I walked over to the bathroom door with a sigh, pushing the door open to be enveloped in darkness. Well that was odd. Shutting the door behind me, I locked it out of habit, before groping around for the light switch.

Tracing my fingers along the wall, I suddenly connected with something. Something soft. "Sorry." I said immediately, out of reflex.

"Not a problem." The smooth voice replied. Oh. Oh no.

No. No no no no.

Just as I opened my mouth, I found myself pressed against the wall, a soft pair of lips pressed upon mine. "You look cute like this." He murmured, bringing his hands down to pin mine to the wall. "It suits you." He continued, leaning past my gaping mouth to nip my ear.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Because I certianly don't." He chuckled lightly, ghosting some fingers over my hip.

"W-What are you doing?" I said finally, struggling against his wrists. Normally I wouldn't admit this, but being pressed against a wall like this, I guess I'm not as strong as I like to pretend.

"Kissing you." Came the reply, as he pressed his lips to mine once more, growling softly as he bit my bottom lip, causing my mouth to fall open, his tongue quickly invading and inviting mine to play I assume.

"S-Stop." I gasped lightly around his mouth, to which he chuckled, pulled away and slipped out, the door locked behind him.

I stayed against the door, dazzled for a moment, too confused to make any sort of movement aside from lightly touching my lips. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p><em>I laid in my bed, panting at the figure above me, his pale body glistening in the moonlight as he towered over me, his silver hair hanging loosely past his face, brushing against mine when he leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss that shook me to my core. His fingers traced against my body, following down the curve of my hips, splaying across the bone shown in the moonlight.<em>

_I shivered visibly when he bit my lip, demanding the enterance to my mouth to which I happily complied, moaning against his lips as he ravished my mouth. His hand slid down to my legs, tracing my inner thigh with a soft finger, gently pinching the skin next to my groin. His other hand, he was using for balance, resting it above my head so he wasn't putting so much weight on me. _

_Finally he broke his lips from mine, kissing down my chest, flicking his tongue out on the nape of my neck, biting hard at the base, his fingers encircling my lower anatomy starting a slow pace._

_"Riku..." I breathed softly, arching against his hand. "Riku!"_

My eyes shot open, loooking hurridly around the room. Nothing was amiss or out of place. Blearily, I glaced at my alarm clock. 2:30 in the morning. The numbers bore into my vision, still presenting themselves when I closed my eyes against the light. I don't know what my subconcious mind was trying to do, but all it was accomplishing was ruining my life.

I have a girlfriend.

So does he.

So knock it the fuck off subconcious before I'm forced to kick my own ass. I rolled over onto my stomach, attempting to get comfortable, growling when I realized something was in the way. To be honest though, it didn't really surprise me that it had happened. What had happened in the bathroom had replayed through my mind all day. It was driving me insane. I wanted, no...I needed to know what the hell he had done that for.

All I had succeeded in doing was giving myself a headache and getting mad at myself. Now I was mad at myself for these dreams. I couldn't hurt Namine by doing this. And if I had to, it sure as hell wouldn't be with that asshole Riku.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone to my happy life?

Was I doomed to fail from the beginning? Was I supposed to make friends with this cocky, self centered, arrogant son of a bitch? And yes, I am aware I might have called him the same thing. But it's 2:30 in the morning...shut up.

Gods I hated him...

* * *

><p>Lololol. So this is what happens when they give me four days off in a row and I have nothing better to do. Don't expect all the chapters up this soon. Or I might just die trying to please you all. WHICH ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN BY THE WAY. Somewhat shorter too. Sorry about that kids.<p>

So there you go. Second chapter. Send me pretty reviews.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2 The first practice

Bwahaha bitches! Third chapter. And this one's a little longer than the last,which I'm happy about, really I am. It's just hard to focus some times x.x Though here you go, thanks for the pretty reviews, be sure to give me more.

By the way, I don't own Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground. It is a bitchin song though

* * *

><p><em>Ignominy in the Night<em>

_Act One Scene Two_

* * *

><p>"Relax..." The voice in my ear purred softly, nuzzling his pale cheek against the back of my head. His breath tickled softly at the base of my neck, almost forcing me to loose train of thought. "Enjoy it...you're acting, remember...?"<p>

Ohhh I remembered. How could I forget? It was the only way this asshole would get me on his lap. Shirtless. And I was supposed to be grinding into him, but after what he put me through last night...fuck that. What the hell did he think he was doing, whispering in my ear like that? It was almost as if he was encouraging this type of behavior. This 'I don't give a fuck about anything as long as I get what I want' attitude was going to get one of us in trouble.

He let out a soft laugh, his breath brushing the small hairs on the back of my neck.

I fought off a shiver. The blush on my cheeks remained.

Goddamnit.

Now you may be wondering: How, Sora, did you get yourself into this mess? The answser? I don't know.

I just honestly don't fucking know anymore.

This morning started out like any other. I woke up, on time for once, managed a shower and breakfast before I got to school. When I arrived, I avoided the piercing aqua gaze I felt on me and walked over to Namine, sitting heavily beside her. She kissed my cheek softly, snuggling herself against my chest. "Hey baby." I said with a yawn.

I could still feel his eyes on me. Why was he staring..? Did I have something on my face? Was there just something comical about me today? I glanced down at my clothes. Blue shirt and jeans. Black converse. Nothing strange about that...? Right?

"Mnh." She responded, nuzzling against me carefully. I said carefully because this child is obsessed over her make up. She wears it so it looks natural like she isn't wearing any, but it apparently takes so much, that even the slightest cuddle will take some off.

I know right? Sometimes I want to just take a washcloth and scrub it off her face. ...But if I did that, she would probably kill me. And that, my loves, wouldn't have been worth it. Especially since I know for a fact how damn hard this girl hits. I think she gave me a bruise once, because she had to punch me in the arm for a play. I had to cough over a noise of pain.

Of course, she had found it hilarious, and had to cough over a laugh. Vicious isn't she? But then, Professor Lockhart walked in, flicking the lights off as she went. "Gather your things children, out we go." She said happily, which meant we were reading through the scripts. Her methods were a little odd, from my experiance. She wouldn't let us see the scripts until the first practice, and for that, we would have to walk around, practicing all we could, balancing the scripts in our hands while trying to go through it.

...If that made any sense at all. I'm sure you understood though, you're all smart here.

So after sitting through Yamada's introduction, sighing heavily as he pretended to write something at his apparently giant desk, his friend (Tidus) came in, telling him that he should take a break and go somewhere fun. His secretary, Namine, came in informing them of a culb, mine, that would make sure that they had a good time. He had laughed, and quietly agreed. Apparently mister buisness man didn't like his job. Or his life for that matter. He wanted something new and exciting.

Something out of the ordinary.

"DIM THE LIGHTS!" Professor Lockhart had shouted as we pretended to scene change, myself and Kairi walking up there to where the stage was supposed to be, pretending to dance with one another. "LIGHTS!" She shouted once more, showing Yamada and Tidus at one table, and Namine a bit further away, sitting with some of the back ups. All they really had to do was sit there and look pretty. They all had the easy jobs. No lines to remember or anything like that. Don't get me wrong, I love being the center of attention, I just wish it would take less effort sometimes.

"MUSIC!" She shouted once more with a grin.

Imagine my horror when I heard the beginning chords of _Sex and Candy_ by Marcy Playground spill out of the speakers. I hadn't ever really imagined this of much of a stripper song, but oddly enough, it seemed to work. The way they described it in the script, was sort of a smoky place, full of mystery and no names asked. Hell if you even had to show id to get it. It was a back door club that not many people seemed to know about.

The lights dimmed on the rest of them, and got brighter on Kairi and I. We began dancing once more, rather suggestivly I'll admit, and began talking, our eyes returning to our scripts now and again to get them right.

"You see that man over there?" Kairi began, giggling slightly at me, trailing her fingers down my side.

"Yeah..?" I responded, glancing over to where Yamada was. He was a rather good actor, I'll give him that. His eyes were trained to me, following me around our 'stage' as I traversed about with Kairi. Though maybe I was just in the way of Kairi shaking her butt. He could very well be watching her.

No need for me to get an ego, from something I don't even want after all.

"He looks like he's had a rough day." We both play pouted our lips. "and you know what that means..."

"He'll pay more for less." I said with her in unison. I laughed quietly, turning my hips around, feeling her hand hit me on the butt, swaggering my way over to him.

_I smell sex and candy here,_

_who's that lounging in my chair?_

_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?_

_mama this surely is a dream..._

That look he was giving me, it fit those lyrics perfectly. I felt an odd sense of forboding to climb upon his lap. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to get from this, at all, but it was making me a little nervous. The look he was giving me was something I could only describe as preditory.

I don't believe I like feeling like prey.

I swayed over, slipping myself on to his lap, arching my back with a slight groan, rubbing my hands down my stomach. Now, I wasn't quite sure if I was doing the right thing, It wasn't that hard to act like a whore though. So I was pretty sure I was doing alright.

Moaning softly to myself, I rolled my hips down on top of him, a light blush staining at my cheeks. First off, no, shut up, this wasn't turning me on at all, secondly, I can't say the same for him, it was kind of poking me, and third, I hadn't even done this before to anyone, like I'm sure I've said several times.

I rolled my hips once more, reaching down and grasping his hands, resting them on my hips, leaning back against him with another noise, reaching a hand up to his pale skin, twisting my fingers around a lock of his hair, softer than I thought it'd be, and twisted it down to his neck, resting my hand on the back, feeling his fingers tighten slightly around my hips. Rolling my hips down again, I felt him tighten, and respond by pushing his up to mine.

Well. That wasn't in the script. Which brings us back to where we are now, my dear friends.

It was hard to act though, if he was going to be responding to everything I was doing. I know that they're techinically supposed to do that, but it's hard to act like a cheap porn actress if you've never done it before. okay?

"Whoops! time to go kids!" Professor Lockhart called, the lights flicking on all the way. "I suppose time flies while you're having fun. See you in an hour!"

Saved by the bell. I sighed.

Yeah, that's right, we had this class doubled today. I scrambled off of Yamada's lap, hurridly pulling my shirt on and fighting off the blush that had stained my cheeks. "Let's go." I said, grasping Namine, and pulling her to the direction of_ Cafe Oblivion_.

"Sora, wait!" Namine laughed, stumbling slightly on her rather high heels. She just had to wear a dress and those damn heels today. I bit back a slight growl of impatience. I wanted to get out of here. I didn't want to see Yamada...the look he was giving me, or what I had felt back there.

"What?" I asked, stopping to look back at her. Her blue eyes were sparkling with amusement as she grinned at me. She was enjoying this entirely too much.

"What did he say to you?" She asked excitedly, tugging my hand back to look at my face. She looked so excited, for reasons I'm unsure of. The way I was acting, shouldn't she have asked me what was wrong instead of giggling like a high school girl? Shouldn't it matter to her if someone else saw me as their latest conquest?

Not that he did. He has a girlfriend after all.

And so do I.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "Now come on, we're late to meet Roxas and Axel." I said, rushing her into the cafe, and spying a mane of firey red hair. Reflexively, I walked over to the table. "Hey kids." I greeted, pulling out Namine's chair, and sitting in the one next to her.

"Hey." Greeted my brother and his best friend/lover. No matter how hard Roxas wanted to deny it, there was something there between the two of them. Especially since Roxas was the only one Axel actually hit on as much as he did.

Though secretly, I think Roxas enjoys it. That's why he refuses to acknowladge it.

Axel nodded, his green eyes sparkling with some sort of mischeif, like they always did. I swear, he was constantly up to something, always scheming. Though, if he was chasing after Roxas, he had to be. I love my twin dearly, but sometimes he was just dumb as a box of rocks. Especially with relationships. I suppose he gets that from dad though. Mom claims it took her years for dad to actually realize that she was flirting with him. The funny thing was, they met in a coffee shop as well.

Just a little tidbit, if you care.

I can't count how many plots this poor man has had trying to chase my brother. Like that silver chain Roxas wears around his neck. Axel has one too, shit if Roxas has noticed that they're identical though. Roxas assumed that Axel had his for a while. Nooooope.

In fact, unbeknownist to my little brother, yes I am older, by two minutes, Axel had made both of those. How do I know this, you ask? He used me for a model on what it would look like for Roxas. We are rather similar after all...

"How was class?" The red head asked, tearing me from my thoughts as I glanced over at him. I felt myself frown. I didn't want to talk about this. Namine was, however, smothering a giggle. I felt Roxas stare at me. Fuuck.

"Sora...?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

Now I had to answer.

"We started practicing for the play."

"What play?" Roxas asked, tilting his head to the side. "You just finished one didn't you?" He asked curiously, taking a bite of his sea salt ice cream. It looked sort of like a sundae...but not really. It had ice cream, whipped cream and cherries, so sort of, but not really.

"Give me a bite." I said, reaching out for his spoon.

"No."

"why not?" I asked, mildly irritated that he wasn't just going to give in like he was supposed to. But then again, Roxas never did anything like that. It was annoying really. He never listened to anything I ever said to him. Sometimes I just want to smacksmacksmack right across his face.

"Not till you tell me why you're apparently so butthurt over this play."

"I am not!" I said indignantly. Well...I apparently wasn't yet anyways. Gods... I took a deep breath, choosing to ignore the obvious delight in Axel's eyes, he always looked like that when he noticed I was uncomfortable though.. just something he did I assume.

"We ermm...we started a new play. Obviously." I felt Namine shaking with laughter next to me, it would be a hell of a lot easier without her here. "The good news is, I'm one of the leads. The bad news is, so is Yamada. I have to play a stripper. I'm his new conquest... he wants my body." I said the last part in a rush, wondering if Yamada really wanted it, or if it was just him being an amazing actor. I'm more inclined to believe the second thing.

It's always easier to handle.

NOT THAT IT ISN'T THE TRUTH.

I looked into my brother's eyes, his expressions quickly changing. Amusement, a slight twinge of sympathy, thoughtful, then back to amusement.

"Want to explain yourself there partner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and finally stealing a bite of his sundae. Namine had already stolen half of Axel's, since we had left our wallets at the auditorium.

"Nope." He responded with a smirk, grinning snarkily over at me. "You'll figure it out on your own."

As if I wasn't irritated enough at this. "You know what Roxas? I don't care." I said irritably, looking over at Axel, who was kind of nodding his head to the bathroom, while making it look like he was stretching.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." I announced, standing up and walking over to the door. Whatever Axel wanted, it would probably be better than listening to whatever Roxas had to say. Or not tell me for that matter.

Stupid kid.

About a moment later, I heard a knock on the door. "What?" I said, leaning against it.

"It's me." I heard his smooth voice roll through. Opening the door, I stepped aside, to find him grinning like a five year old.

"Do you think he'll get it now?" He asked, holding out something else he made. It was a paopu fruit, in halves. One half was Axel's, and the other for Roxas, I'm assuming.

"This is something you do here right?" He asked, tilting his head questionably. See Axel, Namine and Kairi are from Radiant Garden, which is about three days away if you're driving.

"Yeah." I found myself laughing. "Yeah, he'll understand this. Tell him to tell you the story around it. He'll enjoy that. Take him out to the island too." I grinned, handing them back to him. "And if you can find a real one, give him that first. He'd like that."

Axel stared, as if memorizing it, before nodding. "Okay, got it kiddo." He said, taking them back for me and slipping the box carefully back into his pocket. "They'll fit on the chains." He explained, pulling the thin, silver chain from his shirt. Turning to leave, he stopped, with his hand on the door. "Don't be too mean...about that play Sora." He half turned to look over his shoulder at me, holding a finger to his temple. "Got it memorized...?" The door clicked shut, leaving me alone in the bathroom once more.

"...what the hell...?"

* * *

><p>reviews make me want to write more! Be sure to give me some~!<p> 


	4. Act 1 Scene 3 Strip Club

Unfortunately for me, as I've said, I own nothing in this story. I would have made some serious changes otherwise. Sorry it's mildly late kids.

* * *

><p><em>Ignominy<em>_ in the Night_

_Act 1 Scene three: Strip club_

* * *

><p>I stood, staring blankly at the door that Axel just vacated. ..Whaaaat? I sighed, tossing my body against the wall. This was beyond rediculous. All of it. Not to mention it made absolutely no sense at all. Who's side was Axel on anyways? He wanted my brother, therefore, he should hate this play as much as I do. Right...?<p>

Right.

Don't ask me how this train of thought is supposed to make sense, for those of you who see differently, it works in my mind, therefore, I shouldn't have to explain it.

"Fuck it." I grumbled, checking the time on my phone before stalking out of the door, and towards the table. We only had a few minutes left to get to class before it started and began publicly humiliating me once more.

Motioning to her that we had to go, I weaved around the tables, in and out of customers laughing and talking to the people I recognized. I did work here after all. Walking to the table I noticed Namine stand, and wince slightly. Good. Serves her right for wearing those goddamn heels.

A twinge of guilt. Damnit. Why couldn't I just be mean for once? With a sigh, I scooped her up bridal style. "My lady." I said chivelriously with a grin, more of response to her squeak of surprise. She smiled softly, her arms twining around my neck, glancing to make sure her dress was long enough to cover everything.

Girls are dumb in my opinion. If you can't wear it without it showing off your assets when you're sitting or standing, then you shouldn't be wearing it. Simple as that.

Laughing, I began walking towards the door, shouting a goodbye to my brother and Axel, giving the red head a wink. This is what I normally do, see? I force myself into a good mood so I don't feel anything but happy all the time. It was easier that way, and got me a lot of friends.

No one to really depend on but still, people are nice enough if you give them a chance.

Unless they look like an asshole like Yamada. Then I don't even bother with them. How you play your role is importaint. I didn't need an asshole in my life.

Or so I kept telling myself. Whenever I thought of him lately all I could feel was his hot breath on my skin, his weight against me and the feel of his lips caressing my- no. Bad Sora. You're with your girlfriend right now.

Walking back to the auditorium I swung Namine down into a chair, falling heavily next to her. "Why are you so heavy?" I whined, looking up at her and pouting my lips, just managing to dodge the blow she aimed towards my head. Rule number one boys, never insinuate that you think a girl looks overweight. Ever. Even if she is.

...Not that Namine is overweight. Gods, I just realized how bad that sounded. She's actually on the other side of the fence. We suspected her of annorexia for the longest time until she was comfortable enough to eat around my family. And let me tell you, this girl can _eat_. My mother now buys twice the amount of groceries.

Though Namine's phantom annorexia is neither here nor there, the weight of impending doom hit me once more like a load of bricks. Soon enough Professor Lockhart was going to stroll through those doors and demand another performance. And we would have to pick up where we left off. On my most hated rival's lap.

...Fuck me...

I mean that figuratively of course.

I'm not looking forward to this at all to be honest. And I know she's just going to sashay in here like nothing's wrong. Like this whole thing is just something to agree upon. Like no one is going to think this play idea is strange at all. Oh no, we didn't live in a conservitive place so anything goes. Theoretically anyways.

Though obviously this school doesn't care at all about retribution. Not that I can honestly blame them. After all, who in their right mind would mess with Headmaster Leonhart? Not me. That's for fucking sure.

The lights flickered low, Professor Lockhart walking onto the stage with a bright smile on her face. "Alright, I would like our two leading men to come up here please. Take off from the end of the last scene." Frowning, I took a moment to flip through the script to see exactly what I should be doing next. Oh...no. Nonononononono. Shit. This was exactly why I didn't want to be doing this play in the first place.

Son of a whore.

Heh...get it? I'm supposed to be a whore? Baaaaaaaaaad joke. Sorry guys. Standing with a sigh, I made my way up to the stage, feeling Yamada's cool aqua gaze on me as I walked up. Shivering slightly, the theater is cold, shut up, I turned to look at him, returning his stare, before noticing him looking away back at Kairi, winking almost playfully at her.

What was that? Some inside joke I wasn't allowed to be part of? Well fuck you too guys. With a sigh, I noticed the lights dimming, twisting myself into Yamada's arms. Ahh it was a curious feeling.. A rather curiously awkward feeling. No I wasn't enjoying the feel of his body curving into mine, his surprisingly sweet smell...Almost like...the salty sweet air of the island after a rain. The island they had played upon as children. For a moment I relaxed against him, breathing deeply in the scent, I felt a small circle rubbing against the small of my back in an almost soothing motion.

The spotlight focused upon us, I rolled my neck back, tilting my chin to look up at him, with a smirk worthy of one who did this often and knew what he was doing. I forced to to seem practiced, the only thing not showing the confidance was my eyes, but he seemed...entranced more than anything. Pfft. and he called himself a talent. Falling under another actor's spell. Especially since I felt this performance wasn't going to be very good on my part. Definately wasn't looking forward to this one.

But then again, you knew that...didn't you?

I rolled my shoulders, almost stiffly as I brought hand up to his hair, twisting my fingers around his hair and gliding down, then sliding it down my chest with a soft moan, twisting and looking up at him, rocking up on my toes as if I was going to kiss him.

..I hesitated.

He noticed.

He smirked. That selfrightious sonofabitch smirked. AT ME. I growled, roughly grabbing a handful of his hair and dragging him down to my lips. And I'm afraid, my dear friends, that I can't lie to you. It's a secret though, so you really..._really_ can't tell anyone.

I'm afraid I might have felt something...Especially when he growled, biting at my bottom lip and returning the rough kiss. The lights were low, and almost on us, yet I felt like everyone in the room couldn't tear their eyes away. And they were standing close, which wasn't even the case. My hands reached down, twisting around his waist. My fingers gripped against his shirt, my last bite at his lip might have trembled.

He broke the kiss. My first feeling? Insulted. Was I not good enough at this? He went down to my neck, his silent voice commanding. "Moan." With a sharp bite at my neck, I felt one leave my throat anyways, I rolled my neck back, another sound echoing out as I forced my curiosity down, wondering exactly what he thought was so importaint to do while acting.

"Relax. Everyone in this room can tell you're uncomfortable with this." He murmured, keeping up his part and kissing softly at my neck. "Focus here. Pretend that you want to do this instead of forcing yourself." He nipped my ear softly, his hot breath whispering on me making my skin shiver. Though not in a bad way.

"Block them out." He breathed against my lips, connecting them once more.

Oh no. Nononono. I was not about to be upstaged by this asshole because he was confidant. With a flirty gaze up at him, I pushed my weight forward throwing him back into the chair he had been standing in front of. Swallowing hard, I went forward, straddling his lap and connecting our lips once more, twisting my fingers into his hair.

_Block it out. _He had said. Well that was exactly what I was going to do. Block out everything Sora, even your concience that your girlfriend was watching and this is my rival. I pulled away, looking up at him with a rather lusty gaze I'll admit, but it isn't my fault. Namine barely even kisses me.

A boy has _needs_. I saw a flash of desire back at me. Well that was good enough for me. I pulled close to him once more, renewing our kiss with a vigor, biting at him, and slipping my tongue into his mouth. For a few moments there, we had a small battle for dominance.

Within moments, however, I submitted, his tongue twisting around mine, sliding back into my mouth causing a moan to press out of my lips. Our arms twisted around eachother, pulling the other closer, my hips rolling down onto his lap. And just as they had earlier, his hands stopped on my rather sharp hip bones, holding them into place as he ground into me.

I bit back a gasp, rolling my body against his, threading my fingers deeper into his hair. I heard him growl, biting harshly on my bottom lip, which I think started bleeding. Though oddly enough I forgot to be disgusted over it. I don't want to admit it, but gods...this felt amazing. His body feels like it's on fire, lighting mine along with it.

I fought off a shiver, rolling myself against him again, placing a hand on his shoulder for balance, pressing myself against him once more, the blush on my cheeks prominant as a little voice in the back of my mind reminded me that everyone, including my girlfriend was watching this whole exchange.

"Sora.."

I could have sworn I heard it. My name from his lips. In a very wanton fashion. And I'd be lying to you if I told you that it didn't shock me to my core. But when I opened my eyes, he looked as calm and collective as usual. The only thing was, his breathing slightly labored and his hair was messed.

In the back of my mind, I wondered how far Kairi had gotten with him. Was he like this every time? Did he always look this unfazed about everything? It was almost irritating. Like my goal through this whole play was going to be him admitting I was better at this than him. I would make him _scream_ my name.

That much. I was sure of. And with this new resolution, I noticed his eyes open to look at me, his gaze once more preditory and odd enough, something that looked like a sheen of lust. Well that knocked the smirk right off of my face. It was almost a scary thing he was doing to me. His fingers trailed down, pulling my shirt off of my body, tossing it off to the side. Everyone had gone quiet it seemed, too entranced with what they were seeing.

I followed his lead, unbuttoning his shirt and lightly tossing it into the pile next to his. I felt his hand press to the small of my back, pressing my chest close to him. The shiver caught me off guard, his nails tracing light patterns against my back. I let out a soft giggle, almost ashamed after it came out. He laughed quietly, leaning down and kissing me once more, his hand trailing off my hip down to the front of my jeans.

Woah. WOAH. WAIT A SECOND.

I jumped off his lap, my face flushed with embarassment. Too. Damn. Close. Yamada looked almost amused, though I did notice a slight confusion behind his gaze.

Looking over I noticed Professor Lockhart shaking her head. "Hikari you need to work on that. We can't have you flying off his lap every other minute in the actual performance. I don't care when, but you need to get over your issues. Class dismissed. Get out." She said, standing. The lights returned, as students shuffled about, getting their things together. Well that was awkward.

She didn't have to yell at me in front of everyone though. I already knew I shouldn't have jumped off his lap. It just happened. It's not like anyone touches me there. Not even Namine. I think she might be scared of it to be honest.

Ah speaking of! She sashayed her way up to me, lightly kissing my cheek. But before I could open my mouth to complain, she pressed her fingers to my lips.

"Quiet sweetie. I'm just here to tell you that Kairi and I have to meet our parents for dinner. Sorry honey." And with that, she turned, walking away.

"Good bye darling, I love you too." I muttered sarcastically, before jumping suddenly at my shirt in the corner of my eye. "Thanks." I said quietly, taking it from Yamada, who smirked.

"It is awkward isn't it..?" He began, rolling his neck back, looking over at me. "And I think you would to better without an audiance the first time."

I blinked. What's this? My enemy is being understanding? What the hell kind of bizzarro world is this?

"And..?" I asked before I could help myself. Something after this exchange just ignited a curiosity in me that I couldn't help but question.

"Come home with me today." He said simply, his hip sticking out as he shifted his weight. "I'm offering you this opprutunity to get to know me better before you're forced to have sex with me. I'm being an adult Hikari. You should try it." He snorted. "Unless.." He was taunting me now. "You're too scared."

Gods if this man didn't have me figured out. Still, it was irritating though. He knew exactly how to make me do what he wanted. I growled, grasping my shirt and pulling it on. "Lead the way asshole."

* * *

><p>Is it still pretty? Do you all still love it? I hope you do. xD And hopefully you aren't bored with it quite errors are there, don't care right now, I'll fix it later. Reviews get you sex in the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
